


Classic Books and New Love

by LuciferaBlack



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Consent, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lizzington - Freeform, Meet-Cute, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/pseuds/LuciferaBlack
Summary: Liz is happy running her own bookstore, but she longs for romance. Red has recently retired from his life of crime and he decides it's time to see Lizzie.
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen & Raymond Reddington, Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington
Comments: 48
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -Explicit for when it gets to smut
> 
> -Updates might be a little slow
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Blacklist or the characters and I do not make a profit. This is strictly for fan entertainment purposes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Liz was dusting the bookshelves and sorting the titles alphabetically. She smiled slightly to herself; she loved her bookstore. She’d built the life she wanted. As she examined the titles in the classics section, Liz remembered she just received a shipment of more copies of the best-sellers. She went into the storage room and opened the box. The new-book smell made her feel happy and relaxed. The box was full of paperback copies of Emma and Pride and Prejudice. Liz returned to the classics section and placed the books on the shelf, then a customer needed to cash out, so she helped them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red sat in the backseat of the car, hesitating as he eyed the storefront of Lizzie’s book shop. It had been about thirty years since he’d last seen her. He had just recently retired from his life of crime. It was safe to see her, and he wanted to see her. On the other hand, he was nervous about how to introduce himself.

Dembe turned to look back at him from the driver’s seat.

“Raymond…Remember, you can simply go inside, buy a book, and leave. You don’t have to place so much pressure on yourself.” Dembe said wisely.

“You’re right. If it doesn’t feel like the proper time, I won’t tell her anything. I’ll just act like any other customer, and then I’ll leave.” Red said, trying to convince himself that this reunion needn’t be perfect.

Dembe smiled sympathetically; he knew Raymond was still nervous.

“I actually _do_ need a book to read. So that gives me an excuse. I have a lot of free time now. I should take up reading as a hobby.” Red rambled.

“Yes. Are you going in?” Dembe said gently.

“…Yes.” Red said, then he forced himself out of the car and into the bookstore.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Liz heard the chimes on the front door, but she was busy opening more boxes in the storage room. When she finished removing the contents of the current box, she went back out to the main area. Liz put the stack of books down on the countertop and her attention was captured by a handsome older man. He was dressed in a suit and lightweight overcoat, and he was peering up at the shelves, looking adorably lost. The man tilted his head to read some of the titles, and Liz smirked as she approached him.

“Hi, can I help you find something?” Liz said.

The man turned and as soon as he laid eyes on her, he appeared stunned for some reason. She smiled amusedly as the charming customer went into shock. Maybe he was startled, or he hadn’t heard her. She wondered if she should say something, but he spoke.

“I’m terribly sorry, I was…so engrossed in the hundreds of titles. You caught me off guard. I’m actually looking for Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.” Red said.

Liz smiled delightedly; this man was adorable!

“Great! I have that over here, in the classics section. I’ll show you.” Liz said, then she led the way with the man tagging along behind her.

“I just got some brand new copies. They smell good. Maybe that’s weird, but I like the smell of new books.” Liz said wryly as she retrieved a copy for him.

He chuckled.

“No, that’s not weird at all.” Red said, then he took the liberty of opening the book and sniffing it, much to Lizzie’s amusement, “It smells wonderful.”

Liz giggled.

“Yeah. So, are you an Austen fan?” Liz said.

“This is my first time reading her work. I’ve had such a busy life…I haven’t had a chance to enjoy all the great books other people have read. I thought I would start with this one. I’m a romantic at heart, and now that I’m retired, I can indulge in a little romance. I fear I’ve missed the opportunity to experience true love personally, but that’s what stories are for. They take us places and give us things we never even dreamed of.” Red said.

Liz was enchanted as she listened to the man’s deep, soft, soulful voice and his heartfelt wisdom. He noticed her staring at him.

“Perhaps that’s too much information, as they say.” Red said wryly.

“No! It was beautiful, what you said…but also sad. You talk as if you missed your only chance at love. That breaks my heart. Love can hit us at any time, even when we least expect it. There’s not just one chance.” Liz said.

Red smiled gently, appreciating her optimism. She continued.

“Besides, you’re an _extremely_ attractive man. I’m sure women throw themselves at you. I mean, if you don’t mind me saying that…” Liz said, then she blushed lightly.

Red laughed heartily.

“Wow. Thank you.” He said.

Liz’s cell phone rang.

“Sorry, would you excuse me?” Liz said, then she grabbed her phone out of her back pocket. It was her dad.

“Hi Dad, I’m with a customer, just one second, okay?” She said.

Red smiled, but he didn’t want to say anything in case Sam recognized his voice. He silently handed Lizzie a twenty from his pocket and waved the book.

“Keep the change.” He whispered, then he left the store.

Liz was left standing there with the phone in one hand and a bill in the other, wanting to know more about the mysterious customer.

“Everything okay?” Sam said.

Liz put the phone to her ear.

“Yeah. Sorry.” She said.

“…You sound different. What’s up?” He said.

“He paid for the book and just took off. I wanted to find out more about him, he was really interesting.” She said.

“Sorry, Butterball. Did I cramp your style?” He said.

“No, not really. I’m not the type to pick up customers. Well, maybe I am, I don’t know.” She said, and they both laughed.

“Maybe he’ll come back.” He said encouragingly.

Liz sighed.

“Yeah, maybe.” She said sullenly, “It was so romantic. Like those meet-cute stories. Oh well. That kind of thing doesn’t happen in real life.”

“You never know. But try not to wait for this one random customer to come back. Other opportunities might turn up. I don’t want you to be disappointed, sweetie.” He said; he couldn’t stand the thought of his baby girl holding out hope for some guy who might never return. Lizzie had always been a hopeless romantic. She would get an idea in her head and run with it. Like when she thought she was going to marry her prom date, but they only dated a few times. His poor girl was heartbroken over the idiot.

“I’ll try not to. But he was so…I dunno. I’m just being silly. How are you doing?” Liz said.

“I’m fine, I just called to see if you wanted to come over for supper later and watch our primetime lineup of shows.” Sam said.

Liz chuckled.

“Sounds good. I’ll be there around six. Love you, Dad.” She said.

“Love you too, sweetie. Bye.” He said, then they hung up.

Liz enjoyed spending time with her dad, but she wished she had something new and exciting to do on a Friday night…like date handsome men who pick up Jane Austen to get some romance after being a workaholic for decades.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How did it go, Raymond?” Dembe asked.

“I got a book.” Red said plainly.

“I see. Perhaps another time. Let’s go have dinner and a nice relaxing pot of jasmine tea.” Dembe said.

“Alright. Thank you, Dembe. I can try again another time.” Red said, although he felt deflated.

(To Be Continued…)


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Liz was watching TV with her dad. She sensed that he was looking at her, and she just knew he was going to ask about the interesting customer from earlier.

“So tell me about this mystery man. What’s he like? Did he buy anything?” Sam said.

Liz chuckled.

“He was very charming. Genuinely interesting and fun to listen to. He’s older than me. He said he wanted to catch up on great books that he didn’t have time to read before. He bought Pride and Prejudice.” Liz said.

Sam was smirking the whole time Liz talked; he could tell she was already smitten with the guy.

“Hm. Well, maybe he’ll be back for more books after this one.” Sam said.

“Yeah, maybe. I hope so.” She said.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Red and Dembe just finished a game of Scrabble, and now Dembe was going home for the night.

“Have a good night, my friend. Uh, would you be able to drive me to the bookstore tomorrow?” Red said.

“…You want to try again so soon?” Dembe asked in surprise.

“Yes. I would love to see her again and I’d like to get to know her. I’ve waited decades, I don’t want to waste time.” Red said.

Dembe nodded in understanding.

“Okay, Raymond. I’ll drive you there tomorrow. Enjoy your book.” Dembe said with a smile.

“Thanks. I will.” Red said, looking forward to reading before bed—the book from Lizzie’s shop, the one she picked out for him.

After Dembe left, Red changed into pyjamas and got settled in bed with Pride and Prejudice. He opened the book and playfully sniffed it to appreciate the ‘new book smell’ that Lizzie said she loved. He smiled to himself and embarked on his first Jane Austen novel.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The next day, Liz’s bookstore was busy, but even with so many customers, she kept thinking about the charming man she’d met yesterday. Whenever the door opened, she secretly hoped it would be him. After many disappointments, Liz decided not to get her hopes up. The store emptied out around lunchtime, so now Liz was sipping an iced chai latte while she browsed the internet for books she could order. She heard the chimes jingle as the door opened, but she remained engrossed in the online book wholesaler. At least until someone stepped up to the counter. Liz looked at the person and realized it was the man she’d been hoping to see again.

“Oh, _Hi!”_ Liz said in surprise.

Red smiled, enjoying Lizzie’s delighted response to him.

“Hello. I wanted to thank you for the book, I’m really enjoying it. Started it last night…” Red said.

“That’s great! I’m so glad.” She said.

“Yes. And…well, I…” He began.

Liz’s mind was working hard to anticipate what he was going to say; something cute and romantic?! Like he couldn’t stop thinking about her since yesterday?

“I have to confess something.” He said.

Liz was puzzled now, but willing to hear him out.

“…What do you have to confess?” She asked, wondering if he’d shoplifted yesterday or something.

“It wasn’t an accident that I came into your store yesterday.” He said.

“Oh?” She prompted.

“I uh…How should I put this…I’m Raymond. I’m the one who rescued you from the house fire and gave you to your dad Sam.” He said.

Liz had so many feelings all at once, it was mind-boggling: Shock, confusion, wonder, disbelief, gratitude… _gratitude._

Red was startled when Lizzie stepped around the counter and threw her arms around him in the biggest hug he’d ever received, other than from Dembe. Lizzie’s hug was so warm, so open and unguarded, directly from the heart, it almost moved him to tears. He timidly rested his hands on her back as she still held him.

As Liz hugged Raymond, she was smiling, but then she noticed some warm tears falling down her cheeks, soaking into his jacket. She pulled back slightly and wiped at the wet spots with her hand.

“Sorry. I didn’t expect to get so emotional!” Liz said.

“It’s okay, Lizzie.” Red said softly.

Liz laughed incredulously as this unfamiliar man used her nickname, proving he really was her rescuer. The man who delivered her to her amazing dad. Without Raymond, she could’ve ended up anywhere, or all over the place, in foster homes.

“Thank you.” Liz said, referring to more than just his reassurance about the crying.

“You’re _more_ than welcome.” He said earnestly, with deep emotion.

“Have you gotten in touch with my dad?!” She asked excitedly.

“No, not yet. I was able to find your shop because over the years, I’ve had some contacts of mine keep tabs on you. I’m sorry if that sounds weird, I just wanted to know how you were doing.” He said.

“That’s not weird. I remember my dad telling me the story of how you rescued me. He said you brought me to see him, and that I hugged him when he picked me up. He said that was the deciding moment for you. You knew I’d be okay with him, and you told him something like ‘you’re a family now’. I always wondered what happened to you.” Liz said nostalgically.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t get in touch, Lizzie. I was…deeply involved in a lot of risky business, quite literally. I couldn’t risk bringing that kind of thing to your doorstep.” Red said.

Liz studied Raymond; he seemed to be looking for forgiveness. She lightly put her hand on his jacket collar, near his tie.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here now, Raymond.” Liz said, then Raymond put his hand over hers; she’d never felt such a warm, exciting, comforting grasp. Their chemistry was palpable.

“That means the world to me, to hear you say that. I was nervous about seeing you and introducing myself. I worried I would cause too much upheaval in your life. When your dad called yesterday, I chickened out and left, but I knew I should try again. So…here I am.” Red said quietly as he absentmindedly caressed Lizzie’s hand.

She smiled warmly at him.

“I think it worked out better this way. Today feels like the perfect time to get to know each other again. What do you think? I can close early and we can spend time together.” Liz said happily.

Liz loved the way Raymond smiled, all the way up to his eyes. Such a genuine smile.

“That sounds lovely. My friend Dembe would be willing to drive us somewhere.” Red said.

“Oh. Is he here?” She said, looking out the front windows.

“Yes, he’s waiting in the car outside. Would you like to meet him?” He said.

“Sure! Let me just grab my keys and my purse.” She said.

Liz collected her things and put the “sorry, we’re closed” sign in the door. She exited the shop with Raymond, and she locked the door, then he led her to the car. Dembe got out and Liz looked up at him. Red chuckled at their height difference.

“Lizzie, this is my dearest friend, Dembe Zuma.” Red said proudly.

“Elizabeth, it’s so nice to finally meet you.” Dembe said, then they shook hands.

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you too! I hope you weren’t waiting too long in the car. You could’ve come in.” Liz said.

“It’s quite alright. I was comfortable, and you and Raymond needed privacy.” Dembe said.

Liz almost blushed. She knew he meant that he didn’t want to intrude on their reunion, but the thought of doing private things with Raymond was titillating.

“Oh! Well, that’s sweet of you.” Liz said embarrassedly.

“Would you like to go for a casual meal, Lizzie? I know the perfect market a few blocks away. Lots of ready foods to choose from.” Red said.

“Yeah, that sounds awesome, thanks!” She said.

Red nodded, then the three got into the car. Dembe knew the market Red was referring to, so he drove them there and parked. They all got out and began browsing, making their way towards the prepared food vendors. Liz had never visited this market before; everything was interesting, inviting and the smells made her stomach rumble. All she’d had for lunch was a croissant and the iced chai latte. With Raymond’s expert guidance, Liz and Dembe chose foods and then they sat down together to eat. They thoroughly enjoyed the meal, and Raymond was interested to learn more about her, which was cute.

“I take the bus everywhere. I don’t drive. I appreciate you driving us, Dembe.” Liz said.

“You’re welcome.” Dembe said, smiling.

“I know the feeling. Without Dembe, I’d be taking buses all over the place, too.” Red said humorously, and Dembe chuckled.

“Dad loves driving. Did you know that?” Liz said.

“Yes, he was always admiring cars for all their features and whatnot, whereas my focus has been on getting from A to B in the most efficient way possible. Sometimes that involves flying or taking a train. Or even a boat! As I recall, your dad was a fan of road trips when he was young, goodness knows why.” Red said, and Lizzie giggled amusedly.

“Yeah! Dad and I have gone on a few road trips over the years.” Liz said.

“Tell me more about college. I believe you took English Literature and Business Administration, is that right?” Red said.

Liz was shocked that he knew those details.

“Yes! The literature part was fun, but I didn’t really want to teach or write, so adding the business degree was a smart move. I could actually mix my love of books with something practical.” She said.

Liz noticed that whenever she talked, Raymond listened with rapt attention; he was subtly smiling, like everything she said was fascinating. As she’d already suspected, he was quite the charmer. When he gave her his undivided attention, she felt like they were the only two people in the world. Just a simple conversation felt intimate.

The three continued talking long after finishing their meal. They lost track of time, but eventually found themselves back at the car.

“We’ll drop you off wherever you wish, Lizzie.” Red said.

“Um, can we go to my apartment?” Liz asked.

“Of course.” He said, then they made the short drive there.

When they arrived out front of Liz’s apartment building, Raymond offered to walk her to the door. She said bye to Dembe and strolled with Raymond, but when they reached the entrance, she didn’t want the day to end here.

Red noticed that Lizzie seemed nervous, and she hesitated at the door.

“Raymond, uh maybe if you’re not busy, could I…keep spending time with you?” Liz asked timidly.

Red was a little surprised, but pleased. He got the sense that Lizzie wanted to talk to him alone again.

“I’m not busy. I’m retired, remember?” He joked, “I’ll let Dembe know he can go home, at least for a while. Okay?”

“Okay. If that’s okay with him.” She said.

“Dembe’s remarkably accommodating, Lizzie, don’t worry about that.” He said.

Liz smiled and nodded.

Red went back to the car and leaned forward, so Dembe rolled down the passenger side window. Dembe noticed Elizabeth was loitering at the building entrance, and now Raymond had a somewhat cheeky look on his face.

“I take it you’re staying?” Dembe teased.

Red chuckled.

“Well, it seems she wants to spend more time with me. I, uh…I’m not busy or anything, so…” Red said, trying to act like he wasn’t thrilled with Lizzie’s interest in him.

Dembe gave him a sly smile.

“Enjoy your evening, Raymond. Call me if you need anything.” Dembe said.

“Thanks, Dembe. Talk to you soon.” Red said, then he walked back to Lizzie as the car drove off.

Lizzie raised her eyebrows expectantly.

“I’m all yours.” Red said.

Lizzie appeared a little flustered as she got her keys out of her purse.

(To Be Continued…)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of my favourite Lizzington songs "Fantasies" by Llynks (formerly Sarah Kendall): https://youtu.be/qa86EpPdTVE

Liz was nervous and excited as she let Raymond into her apartment. It felt like they’d just had the perfect day together; it felt like a date, and now they were at the part where they went home together.

“This is my place. Lots of bookshelves of course, and there’s the kitchen over there. There’s the bathroom, and…my bedroom.” Liz said nervously.

Red picked up on the little signal from Lizzie about her bedroom; the way she said it stood out to him.

“It’s a very nice apartment. Do you like it here?” Red said, ever the gentleman.

“Yeah, it’s nice. And it’s close to my shop. Do you live in the city? You never said earlier.” Liz said as she took her shoes off and put her purse on a small table.

“I live here now, yes. I travelled the world many times during my working years. This might sound silly but…I moved here because I was hoping to see you, and your dad. I thought maybe it would be nice to live close by.” Red said.

“That’s not silly! Raymond, that is _so_ sweet. I…how are you even real?” She said, then they laughed.

“I’m very real, Lizzie.” He replied as he took his shoes off.

Liz didn’t expect the effect that would have on her; yes, Raymond was very real…warm, solid…she wished she could be in his arms again. He took his suit jacket off, leaving him in his buttoned shirt, then he looked at her. Liz was caught gazing at him.

“Um, can I get you anything?” Liz said.

“No thank you, sweetheart.” Red said; the term of endearment just slipped out. Thankfully, Lizzie smiled.

“Okay. Let’s sit here. You can explore my bookcase, if you want.” She said, then her cheeks turned rosy at the innuendo.

“Uh, I’d _love_ to, thanks.” He said, then they went into the living room.

Liz sat down on the sofa and watched Raymond bend forward to look at the books. He held his hands behind his back, politely not touching anything. She smiled.

“You can touch them.” She said, now more comfortable using innuendos with Raymond.

“Oh, even the antique ones? I wouldn’t want to damage them.” He said, standing upright.

Liz smiled adoringly at him, then she got up and joined him at the bookcase. She took one of her first editions from its place on the shelf and opened it on top of the bookcase. She looked at Raymond.

“Feel the page. It’s rice-paper.” Liz encouraged.

Liz watched Raymond gently move his fingertips along the delicate page. This probably shouldn’t have been arousing, but a fire was ignited inside her.

“Isn’t it smooth?” Liz said softly.

“Yes. Beautiful.” Red said quietly as they looked into each other’s eyes.

“Turn the page. Feel how thin it is. I trust you.” She said with a slight smile.

Red lightly turned the page; he put his fingers underneath the page and he could see his fingers through it.

“Wow. That’s quite something.” He said.

“I wanna show you another one.” She said, then she took another book out and opened it.

“This one is actual parchment.” Liz said excitedly.

“Hm. Fascinating.” Red said, eyeing the book.

“Give me your finger.” She said.

Red was astonished and he was unsure of what to do, but then Lizzie took his hand. She grasped his index finger and very slowly guided it to the top of the crease in the book. She moved his finger down the crease.

“Feel those little bumps? The binding was hand-stitched. Isn’t it gorgeous?” Liz said passionately.

This was having a strong effect on Red; he hadn’t expected to feel this way about Lizzie, and he certainly hadn’t expected her to flirt with him. Red swallowed hard as Lizzie gazed at him with her big blue eyes.

“It’s amazing…” Red said.

Liz’s heart was pounding, and her legs were quivering subtly with excitement. She took a chance and guided Raymond’s hand to her cheek; he eagerly cupped her cheek and caressed it, so she leaned into his touch. They continued staring dreamily at each other while Red revelled in the softness of Lizzie’s skin. She maintained eye contact when she turned and pressed a kiss into his palm. He felt more nervous than he cared to admit, but he reminded himself that he knew what to do when it came to intimacy with women. Although, it had been a while. The adoring way Lizzie nuzzled against his hand encouraged him, so Red subtly stepped closer and their faces drew nearer.

Liz gently put her hand on Raymond’s chest, and she could feel the thudding of his heartbeat; it was reassuring that she wasn’t the only one who was nervous and excited. The moment felt right, so Liz tilted her face and timidly touched her lips to Raymond’s. His soft lips pressed against hers; he was returning the kiss. Liz felt like she was floating, she was so happy. Their chemistry together and the romance of the situation were intoxicating.

Red was in disbelief at first, since he truly hadn't expected Lizzie to be romantically interested in him, but it was abundantly clear now that she _was_. They had an undeniable attraction to one another. Lizzie was so passionate, romantic, enthusiastic and trusting; she wore her heart on her sleeve and welcomed him with open arms when he stepped back into her life. She was beautiful inside and out, and now that they were softly kissing, Red was falling for her like a lovestruck young man. He felt ecstatically happy. Lizzie’s kiss was electrifying, as if sparks flew. He pressed more firmly into the kiss and she opened her mouth, so he gently probed with his tongue. Lizzie breathed heavier and clutched his shirt with both hands as they deepened the kiss.

Liz got blissfully lost in the dizzying sensations of Raymond’s mouth; his tongue skillfully tantalized her, making her imagine what it would feel like elsewhere. His warm hands went to her waist, then up her back, and their slow but passionate kissing continued until they needed to catch their breath.

“Raymond…I want to do more with you. I feel like we have a special connection. Do you feel that way?” Liz said shakily.

“I do.” Red said very quietly as he lightly caressed her cheeks; she smiled brightly in response.

“You’re single, right?” She said.

Red smirked.

“I’m very much single, sweetheart.” He assured her.

“Okay. Me too. Um…Raymond…would you like to have sex with me now? I have condoms.” She said eagerly.

Red was almost startled by the direct question, but it was adorable and it made his heart soar—not to mention the other effects on his body.

“I would _love_ to have sex with you.” Red rumbled, now nuzzling his face into her neck; Lizzie giggled delightedly.

“Okay, come with me to my room.” Liz said giddily as Raymond planted little kisses on her neck.

“Mm. Alright.” He murmured distractedly.

Red reluctantly stopped kissing Lizzie’s warm, sweetly scented neck, and he followed her into the bedroom. She turned the lamp on and quickly took her top off. Red couldn’t help gazing at her as she stood there in her pink bra; he unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. Lizzie pulled her jeans down and stepped out of them, then she was just in her bra and panties. She coyly bit her lip when he undid his belt and trousers.

“I’ll get the condoms.” Liz said, then she crawled onto the bed and reached into her nightstand drawer; she sensed Raymond’s eyes on her butt.

Red smiled gently as Lizzie knelt on the bed and determinedly ripped open the box of condoms. She noticed his amused smile, and she blushed a little.

“It’s been a while. These are my ‘just in case’ condoms.” Liz explained wryly.

“I’m honoured to be the reason you get to open them. It’s been quite a while for me, too.” Red said as he undressed down to his boxers.

Liz put the box on the bed for when she and Raymond were ready. She started by unhooking her bra and slipping it off, revealing her breasts to Raymond. He looked dazed.

“…Sorry to stare, but you’re breathtaking…and you’re having the strongest effect on me.” Red said, still standing by the bed.

Liz glanced at the front of Raymond’s boxers, which were quickly tenting as he became erect. She bit her lip and giggled flirtatiously.

“Thank you. I can tell. I love it…you can stare at me all you want, as long as I can stare at you, too.” Liz said softly.

Liz watched Raymond pull down his boxers and step out of them, and she certainly stared; the sight of his manhood caused her to leave a wet spot in her panties. She almost whimpered out loud as she became urgently aroused. Red was very pleased with Lizzie’s response.

“You can stare at me if you want, baby.” Red said in a suave, flirtatious tone.

“Ohh, I want.” Liz said, then they both chuckled.

Liz lay back on the bed and removed her panties, then she put her hand on the space beside her.

“Come here.” Liz encouraged.

When Raymond turned around and sat on the bed, Liz noticed burn scars on his back. He got comfy on the bed and turned onto his side so they were facing each other.

“The scars are from the house fire. They don’t bother me too much.” Red said.

Liz moved closer and put her hand on his cheek.

“You’re my hero.” She purred, then she kissed him in earnest.

Liz guided Raymond’s hand from her cheek down to her breast, and he massaged her there. She moaned into the kiss and caressed his strong arm. As she became extremely aroused, she took his hand and moved it down to her hip, then between her legs. Liz opened her legs and rested her knee on Raymond’s hip; he touched her so gently, so perfectly, it made her lightly claw his chest. She bucked against his fingertips, and she began grinding in rhythm as he pressed and rubbed in circles on her sensitive flesh.

Red felt Lizzie’s leg tremble on him, and she whimpered quietly in pleasure as he lovingly stimulated her delicate intimate folds. He felt the firm bump of her clit become more prominent, and she became breathless. Red slid his fingertips further back and he felt her slippery inner lips open for his middle finger. He slipped against her opening, and she moaned and clutched his shoulder.

“Do you like this, Lizzie?” Red rumbled.

“ _Yes_ …you make me so wet…oh my god…” Liz said breathily as he teased and tickled her entrance with the tip of one finger.

Liz looked down between their bodies, and she was so close to Raymond’s erection, she almost climaxed just from the thrilling proximity. Red noticed that Lizzie whimpered longingly as she tried to pull him closer.

“Can I taste you first, sweetheart?” Red asked.

“Yeah.” Liz moaned, then she rolled onto her back and spread her legs.

Red smiled at Lizzie’s eagerness; he planted kisses on her breasts and tummy as he made his way down. He used the tip of his tongue to lick her, getting the first taste, and he heard a soft moan. Lizzie opened her legs even wider, so he latched his mouth onto her and worked her into a frenzy by rubbing, suckling and flicking. Red focused on Lizzie’s clit, giving it increasingly intense stimulation until he was relentlessly rubbing it with his tongue. She was shaking.

“Oh god…Oh god, I’m…” Liz said breathlessly, then she mewled as she reached her orgasm. She quickly became too sensitive, so thankfully Raymond eased off; he gave her a few gentle wet kisses to end her orgasm, then he stopped.

Liz looked down at him.

“Wow.” Liz breathed.

“Would you still like to have sex with me?” Red asked.

“ _Still?_ I want it even _more_ now!” She said incredulously, but she appreciated him asking.

Red smirked while he retrieved a condom and put it on; Lizzie watched raptly.

“I’d like you to be on top, baby. What do you think?” Red said.

“I like it.” Liz said excitedly.

Liz moved over and let Raymond get in the middle of the bed; he stacked the pillows behind him, then he reclined on them. Liz practically drooled when he grasped his cock and held it upright for her.

“I’m ready when you are, sweetheart…” Red said.

Liz straddled Raymond’s hips and they rubbed against each other several times, which drove them both crazy. She took control and held his cock in position at her opening while she lined up perfectly. Liz pushed down and Raymond entered her; he felt so amazing, she rocked up and down, then she abruptly took him deep inside her. She was soaking wet and open for him.

“Ohhh Lizzie…” Red moaned breathily.

“Mm… _Yeah_ , it feels so _good_ …” Liz purred as she experimented with the first few movements. Once she found her favourite rhythm, Raymond held her hips and guided her. As she relaxed and went faster, Raymond’s hands encouraged her to grind her hips more. She felt his belly rubbing against her clit, and her legs started quivering.

“Mm! Raymond!” Liz mewled.

Red groaned in response and helped Lizzie maintain the rhythm. He realized this was an advantage of the ‘dad bod’. Lizzie certainly loved it; moments later, she tensed up and orgasmed on him already. He held her waist while she writhed on his lap, then as soon as she came down from the peak, she started riding him hard and fast.

“…I want more…I wanna make you come…” Liz purred lustfully.

Liz gripped the headboard above Raymond’s head and used it as leverage to fuck him harder. She relished his harsh breaths and erotic grunting; she loved driving him wild. Red watched Lizzie’s breasts bouncing, and he felt her tight heat slipping over his cock in a fast pumping motion. She was extra tight and wet after her orgasm. He reached up and cupped her breasts in his hands, supporting them and massaging them. Lizzie was vocalizing her pleasure loudly, and the sounds heightened his pleasure.

Liz and Raymond were frantic for a little while longer, then she heard him groan. He tensed up and stayed still as he started coming. Liz looked down and watched his face, and she felt the subtle throbbing of his cock against her walls. The sensation and her gratification from making Raymond come brought her to the brink again. Liz gyrated on him, pushing herself over the edge into her third climax. Red adored the way Lizzie experienced a cute little orgasm; she just gasped and became tense, but she was quiet. He pulled her closer and held her until she relaxed.

Liz and Raymond sighed in unison.

“Oh my god, that was amazing.” Liz murmured while he rubbed her back.

“I agree. I think you blew my mind, actually.” Red said, and Lizzie giggled.

“Likewise.” She said.

Liz gently lifted off Raymond and slumped down beside him. She gazed admiringly at him while he removed the condom and put it in the wastebasket beside the bed. He lay down petted her hair.

“How do you feel about cuddling after sex?” Red asked.

“I love it. What about you?” Liz said.

“I love it.” He said, then he pulled her into a bear hug, which made her laugh and playfully try to get away. He loosened his grip, so she relaxed against him. They silently basked in their mutual satisfaction for some time.

(To Be Continued…)


End file.
